Miracle
by Bakaa-chan
Summary: Los milagros ocurren todos los dias, pero no todos llegan de la manera que deseamos, y la mayoria de ellos, no son bien recibidos. Justamente, eso es lo que le ocurria ahora a Norell y a Mathias, especialmente al danés. UA, DenxNyo!Norway


**Aclaraciones****: Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**U****niverso alterno. Nombres humanos usados: Mathias K****øhler (Dinamarca), Norell Bondevik (nyo! Noruega) y Emil (Islandia).**

**Miracle…**

Mathias cerró con gran fuerza la puerta de su casa y tomo entre sus manos las de la joven, para luego plasmar en su frente un simple beso. Trataba de tranquilizarla, de calmarla.

Pero la única persona alterada en esa habitación era él. Sus manos temblaban, y los latidos de su corazón eran acelerados. Nunca creyó que los padres de la joven iban a ser tan violentos a la hora de sacarlos de su casa. Observo los ojos amatistas de la menor, y la tristeza que los invadía se clavo como un puñal en su pecho.

-Perdón- solo eso pudo decir antes de romper en llanto sobre los brazos de ella. Compartieron un abrazo sincero en el cual solo él lloraba. Cuando por fin habían dejado de caer sus lágrimas, observo que Norell también había estado sollozando en silencio.

Se sentía un inútil, le había expresado su dolor a la persona a la cual debía alegrar, contagiándole su tristeza. Rápidamente, seco su propio rostro y comenzó a besar las lágrimas de su amada, tratando que dejara de llorar. Era un idiota, ella a pesar de ser tan fría o indiferente, también tenía la necesidad de expresar su sufrimiento y agonía.

La envolvió en un abrazo protector, esta vez mostrando fortaleza como para poder contenerla y reconfortarla, y a pesar de que ella en un principio se rehusó al contacto, termino aceptándolo, y a cada momento, su llanto era más fuerte.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien- le dijo mientras acariciaba con ternura los finos cabellos rubio ceniza de la chica. Esbozo una simple sonrisa, no tan ostentosa como las que siempre tenía, pero había logrado calmarla.

En verdad, el no poseía la certeza de que podrían mejorar, pero lo intentaría, por ella, haría el sacrificio que sea necesario. No importaba el hecho de que a ella la habían corrido de su casa, él compartiría el techo de su hogar con ella, no dejaría que Norell sufriera las consecuencias de sus irresponsables actos.

La guio hasta el sofá de su departamento, para que reposara un poco, había sido un día muy agitado y eso podría afectarla mucho. Ella había recobrado su postura común, firme, fría, impasible, pero su mirada se encontraba perdida. Un silencio incomodo se formo, y el danés se encontraba perdido, ya no sabía que debía hacer.

-Anko, ¿tu quieres tener a este bebé?- le dijo señalando su vientre, con cierto aire indiferente, tratando de ocultar cómo se sentía en verdad, pero él podía leerla sin problema alguno.

-¿Quieres que sea sincero?- no quería preocuparla más de lo que ya estaba, pero tampoco deseaba mentirle, aunque sus palabras dejaban poco a la imaginación. Resignadamente, la noruega le dio a entender que deseaba saber su respuesta, aun cuando ya podía adivinarla.

-No, ese pequeño nos acaba de arruinar la vida a ambos- sus palabras eran dolorosas a oídos ajenos, y estaban cargadas de resentimiento, pero la joven aun seguía inmutable.

-¿No hay posibilidades de abortarlo, cierto?- a pesar de que la manera en la cual había pronunciado esa frase era humorista y relajada, era una posibilidad que él no deseaba descartar.

Pero la mirada amenazante de la joven le dio a entender la rotunda negativa. Ella cubrió con sus manos su vientre, buscando protegerlo.

-No te atrevas a repetir eso Anko- su voz sonaba quebrada, pero mantuvo su postura firme. Por ningún motivo pensaba arrebatarle la vida al pequeño que crecía en su interior, no le importaba si él no lo quería, ella tendría al bebé. El danés soltó un suspiro resignado, y sorpresivamente, la abrazó.

-Tranquila, no les hare daño a ninguno de los dos, es solo que gracias a él, tú fuiste muy afectada, y eso me molesta-había recargado su cabeza en el hombro ajeno, y ella solo supo corresponder aquel gesto. Sabía que la idea de tener un niño en esos momentos era una decisión difícil de sobrellevar, pero darían todo lo tenían para poder salir adelante.

Ambos estaban pasando por momentos difíciles, pero al joven lo que más le dolía, era ver como la vida de su amada se iba por el drenaje. Gracias a su insensatez, ahora ella estaba embarazada, la sacaron de su casa sin que pudiera recoger alguna pertenencia, y tendría que dejar de estudiar.

Bravo Mathias, eres un genio.

Quería golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa por su estupidez, ahora entendía por qué ella siempre lo llamaba idiota. Pero aquello no solucionaría nada. Otro suspiro volvió a escaparse de sus labios, y en esta ocasión se dirigió a la cocina de su departamento, con intenciones de prepararle algo de comida a su pareja. Lastimosamente, no había mucho con lo que pudiera cocinar, por lo que termino improvisando algo de Smørrebrød con pescado. Más tarde tendría que ir a comprar víveres y algo de ropa para Norell.

Cuando volvió a la sala principal de su hogar se percato de que la joven ya no se encontraba allí. Preocupado, recorrió todo su departamento en busca de ella, hasta que la vio tendida sobre su cama, con la respiración pausada y sus ojos cerrados; se había quedado dormida. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido, se acerco a ella y la cubrió con un par de mantas, arropándola, mientras observaba el hermoso perfil de su amada. Y la culpa lo volvió a invadir.

Regreso a la cocina e ingirió con gran rapidez el platillo que había preparado para la muchacha. En verdad no tenía hambre, pero comer lo distraía un poco de todas las preocupaciones que invadían su mente. Porque desde hace ya un tiempo, las cosas no eran sencillas en su vida, y el embarazo lo había empeorado todo.

Unos golpes en la puerta de la entrada llamaron su atención, ya era casi medianoche y no esperaba visitas. Con más insistencia volvieron a golpear la puerta, y él desconfiadamente la abrió.

-¡Mathias!- el rostro preocupado del pequeño albino lo sorprendió, no esperaba que el hermano de Norell los visitara, y mucho menos luego de aquella discusión que había acontecido en la casa de los Bondevik hace tan solo unas horas.

-¡Emil! ¿Qué haces aquí, y a estas horas de la noche?- en gran parte, era una pregunta idiota. Claramente, él quería saber cómo se encontraba su hermana mayor, y hablar con ella sobre todo lo sucedido. A veces, el danés se sorprendía de su increíble capacidad deductiva.

-¿Dónde está mi hermana?- dijo, tratando de disimular la preocupación que en verdad sentía, relajando sus facciones y tratando de imitar la expresión neutra que siempre llevaba la joven. Pero Emil no sabe ocultar las cosas, y era bastante evidente incluso para Mathias, ciertamente, en eso se parecía a su hermana.

-Se ha quedado dormida- le anuncio tranquilamente, logrando que el menor suspirara con gran alivio. Un silencio incomodo se formo entre ellos, y el danés observaba nerviosamente sus alrededores buscando un tema de conversación.

-¿Me dejarías entrar?- el frio del exterior podía percibirse, y Mathias se excuso por su falta de modales, dejando a su cuñado entrar al interior de su departamento. Con aquel clima, el pequeño debió haberse congelado en el camino, ya que traía pocos abrigos encima.

-¿Tus padres saben que estas aquí?- aquella duda la tenía desde que lo vio en el recibidor, y por la expresión nerviosa del niño pudo adivinar su respuesta: claramente, no lo sabían.

-Emil, si ellos llegan a saber que te escapaste para venir, terminaran por regañarte a ti, a tu hermana y a mí. Y por la discusión que tuvimos hoy, no es lo mas favorable- le dijo tratando de sonar como todo un adulto y advertirle que no tendría que haberse arriesgado.

-Ya lo hice, es demasiado tarde para arrepentirme- le contesto desafiante el niño. A pesar de solo tener 12 años, aparentaba un cierto grado de madurez envidiable. Era consciente de todos los riesgos que había corrido en ese acto, y su determinación lograba que el danés también se sintiera un poco más tranquilo.

-Además, Norell necesitaba algo de ropa- señalo una pequeña maleta a su lado, para luego entregársela al mayor. En verdad le agradecía ese gesto, ya que al menos, tendría algo con que vestirse en las próximas semanas la joven.

-Gracias Emil, pero aun asi no tendrías que haberlo hecho- le dijo, en esta ocasión mucho mas relajado y con una sonrisa deslumbrante en su rostro. A pesar de todo, le había cogido cariño al pequeño, y sabia que este también sentía lo mismo.

Luego de aquello, se vieron envueltos en un silencio un tanto incomodo, mientras que la mirada violácea del menor intimidaba de manera inconsciente a Mathias. Un bostezo escapo de los labios del rubio, y fue entonces que ambos fueron conscientes del tiempo que había pasado.

-Lo lamento Mathias, pero yo ya tengo que irme.- dijo levantándose de su asiento, encaminándose hacia la salida. El mayor lo siguió con sigilo, para luego abrir la puerta de su departamento, cediéndole el paso al niño. El albino se retiro a mitad de la noche, sin despedidas ni saludos, de esa manera lo hacia Emil, y más aun con alguien de confianza como lo era el danés. Sí, a pesar de que lo único que los relacionaba era Norell, ambos habían desarrollado un vinculo bastante fuerte, por lo cual Emil consideraba a Mathias uno de sus pocos amigos.

Luego de observar como el niño se alejaba en la penumbra, el joven de orbes azules se dirigió con gran cansancio a su habitación. Los sucesos de ese día habían terminado por agotar todas sus fuerzas. Se acomodo en su cama junto a la joven y la envolvió en un cálido abrazo, tratando de conciliar el sueño. Al día siguiente tendría que ir a trabajar, y la horrible verdad era que tendría que acostumbrarse a esa insoportable rutina, al menos si quería lo mejor para Norell. No tenía ganas de despertar y vivir aquello, solo deseaba pensar que todo lo que había pasado hasta ese momento era solo un mal sueño.

_**Continuara… **_

**Jajaja hola a todos **

**Esta es mi primer historia sobre esta pareja, y necesariamente, tenia que ser con una nyo e.e quería aclarar que este pequeño fanfic constara de 3 capitulos (siendo este el primero). **

**Diganme, ¿Qué les pareció? Soy nueva manejando esta pareja (especialmente a nyo!noruega) pero esta historia fue demasiado fuerte y no me resisti a escribirla e_e (no me culpen, a mi me parecía interesante el argumento que poseía Q.Q). Tratare de subir el siguiente cap lo mas pronto posible, pero advierto que puede tardar un poco u.u (no es como si a alguien le importara el avance de esto,solo quería decirlo :P) **

**O-ok, yo me retiro n.n espero que a alguien le haya gustado TwT **

**See you later! **


End file.
